Fate
by WritingxEqualsxHappiness
Summary: Sometimes, fate is a pain. At least, it is for me. The ruler of my fate is named Alice Cullen. Also know as my vampire boyfriend's vampire sister. She knows my fate and she won't tell me. So now I have to go find out the hard way. One-shot.


**A/N: I am so proud of myself right now. I actually made a one-shot with Bella and Edward and the rest of the Cullens. I just wrote it in about half an hour, so it probably sucks, but still. Read and review, please!**

**Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer is in my profile.**

* * *

Sometimes, fate is a pain in your rear end.

At least, it is for me.

The ruler of my fate is named Alice Cullen. Also know as my boyfriend's vampire sister. Or vampire shopaholic. Or also future-seer. She knows my whole future—well, almost the whole thing—and she won't tell me a word of it.

Even Edward can't get it out of her head—he reads minds, except for mine.

"She's reciting the alphabet in Swedish now," he groaned.

We were sitting on his couch. Actually, lying down on it would be a better word. He had his head on the arm and I was sprawled across his marble stomach.

"It can't be that bad, then," I reasoned. "If it was, she would tell you."

"And now it's the Chinese alphabet," he grumbled.

I sighed. I was getting tired. The steady rise and fall of Edward's chest as he breathed was lulling me to sleep, even though it was just past one in the afternoon on a summer Sunday.

Suddenly, Edward froze beneath me. He sat up as quickly as he could without scaring or hurting me too badly and I was instantly alert, prepared for the worst. I glanced up at his face. He looked very confused; his pale forehead was creased and a small frown formed his lips.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Alice is having a vision," he whispered almost inaudibly.

Slowly, his concentrated frown turned completely upside down.

"Now what?"

He just smiled more and squeezed my shoulder. Then he leapt up with me still in his arms and ran down the stairs to Alice and Jasper's room. He set me on my feet in front of the closed door, knocked swiftly once, and took off again.

"Hey!" I cried.

Before I could react more than that, the door was flung open and a smiling Alice grabbed my arm and dragged me into her room.

"What are you doing?" I asked warily.

"We're going swimming!" she said gleefully, bouncing slightly on the balls of her feet.

"But it's raining," I protested quietly, having a feeling that she saw some way around it.

"Not here, silly," she giggled, pulling me into her massive closet. "We're going to California!"

My eyes widened. "Bu-but it's sunny there!"

"Did you honestly think we didn't own a private area of beach there?" She was rifling through her clothes now and I almost groaned when I saw that she was looking through the swimsuit section of her closet.

"Aha!" She pulled out a light blue- and white-striped tankini and shoved it in my arms.

"Go change!"

I was shooed into her bathroom, where there was also a white sun dress hanging on the back of the door. I sighed and pulled on the swimsuit unenthusiastically, pulling the dress over my head when I was done.

I grumpily stalked back into Alice's room, where she and Rosalie were sitting on the bed, already in their red and yellow dresses.

"I can't believe we're going to California just to swim," I mumbled, folding my arms across my chest grumpily.

"I already called Charlie and he knows you're staying the night," Alice told me.

I knew I wasn't going to talk her out of it, so I let her drag me to the Porsche.

"Where's Edward?" I asked when we were pulling out of the long driveway.

"He, Esme and the guys already left," Alice replied.

I stared out the window for the rest of the two hour drive—she drove so fast that all the other cars seemed to be zooming backwards. I still had my arms crossed when I got out of the car.

We were at a very remote area of beach. I could see the white-capped waves crashing onto the shore a ways away. The guys were already in the water and I could see the light reflected off their sparkling skin. Esme was sitting on a beach chair under an umbrella a few feet away.

Alice and Rosalie started for the umbrella with me following a foot or two behind. We quickly said hello to Esme and continued down to the water. When Edward saw us standing there, he immediately got out and came to me.

"Are you going to come in?" he whispered in my ear, his velvet voice hypnotizing me.

"Do I have to?"

"She'll come in about… forty-nine seconds," Alice called to him, already in the water with Rosalie.

Edward kissed my forehead, my nose, and then my lips.

Maybe it was the heat, or maybe I was really that beautiful to him, but Edward let me wrap my arms around his neck. His hands moved to the back of my neck, one of them becoming buried in my hair.

The kiss deepened even more. His tongue slid across my bottom lip and I immediately opened them. He still didn't pull away and he was holding me to him a bit harder than I would have normally liked, though I didn't mind at the moment. Without him seeming to notice, my tongue slid into his mouth.

Alice cried, "NO!" at the same time Edward bit down.

He froze and our eyes opened at the same time. I tasted blood in my mouth.

In less than a second, Edward was backing away from me and yelling, "DAMN IT! BELLA!"

I was barely paying attention.

The only thing I could focus on was the blood in my mouth, making me dizzy, and the slight burning at the tip of my tongue.

Before I knew what was happening, Carlisle had me in his arms and he was running at full speed to the beach house. I was shocked when he opened a door that apparently led to the basement, even though I didn't think there could be a basement in the sand.

My tongue felt like I was sticking it in the flame of a burning candle.

More footsteps on the stairs were heard as Carlisle laid me down on a couch against one of the basement walls. Edward appeared in front of me, his eyes wide and panicked.

"There's nothing you can do now, Edward," I head Carlisle whisper to him. "You need to bite her neck, wrists, and ankles so she won't be in so much pain."

I could feel my neck beginning to burn and I cried out in pain. Edward deliberated and I screamed again.

"Do it now, Edward!" Carlisle warned.

I screamed once more. It seemed to knock him to his senses and he immediately bit where Carlisle told him to.

Three days of screaming and burning later, I woke to my new life as a vampire, with Edward holding my hand.

* * *

**A/N: So? Was it okay for my first time writing them?**

**Review please!**

**Meg**


End file.
